


Wrestling

by HSNA_venn



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Omegaverse, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSNA_venn/pseuds/HSNA_venn
Summary: Flay was in heat again, but this time he came prepared!Or so he thought.
Relationships: Supra/Flay
Kudos: 13





	Wrestling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LordCorale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordCorale/gifts).



> Lewds :heh:

Its that time of the year again. 

Flay goes over everything he need in a mental list. 

A safe spot. Check. 

An Alpha. Check. 

Informing everything and everyone important around him about that’s gonna happen, Check. 

Well, Supra and Cosmos always jotted down his cycle so Flay didn’t really need to tell them.

Pills! Check.

Flay kept them hidden this time. He couldnt keep it in the bedroom, because his mate would find it out. After living with Supra, his alpha mate for a few months now, Flay realized he’s always living dangerously. 

Supra does not use birth control method - and fuck yes, Flay likes it raw, so at least let Flay take the birth control pills to avoid accidents! 

“Accidents? There’s no such thing as accidents.” Supra told him simply when he threw out Flay’s birth control pill he found in their bedroom drawer. 

Flay wanted to scream and beat the alpha into a pulp, but it would have no effect on the obviously stronger Alpha. Flay does not want babies! Well, at least for now! 

Flay’s breathing felt constricted all of the sudden, his skin flushing. His heat was gonna kick in soon! Quickly, he climbed out of his nest on the bed and stealthily went to his pills hiding spot. No way Supra was going to find it out this time! Flay can finally laugh evilly at that stupid smug face of his. 

He walked down the hallway to the front door, where their shoe rack was. Their shoes were neatly lined, for the ones they often used. While the none daily one was stacked on an open rack, while a small cabinet store their more expensive, formal, rarely used shoes. It was mostly Supra’s but there’s some of Flay too. Flay squat down on the floor and rummage through the cabinet. They stored their shoes in boxes and Flay took out the box he hid the pills in, feeling relief that he’s finally able to take the pills this time. The past few heat he has been lucky, maybe he’s body has not reset back yet since he’s been taking birth control all the time before living with Supra. 

When Flay opened up his shoe box, he panicked. 

“Looking for this?” 

Flay froze hearing the smug voice, feeling his skin crawl in fear and excitement. He turned his head to the side, where Supra, his mate, stood in the hallway, one hand on his hip while another was waving a silverish object. It was his pills. 

“FUCK!” 

Flay shouted and immediately tackled the Alpha, the momentum only makes Supra took a few step back, balancing himself again. The smug on his face stayed as he looks down at his mate. 

“I admire your determination.” Supra cooed at his lover just as Flay looks up at him, teeth gritting as his arms reach for his pills. 

Its not easy, with his lover taller than him, the hand holding the pill reaches high above his head, making him crane his neck up trying to reach it, body leaning on Supra. 

“Give. It. Back!” Flay hissed, one of his hand hitting Supra on his shoulder, hoping it would make the Alpha double over from the impact. It had no effect though, as Supra just laughed and shakes the pill over his head head, taunting him. 

“Come and get it then.” Supra sneered at his lover. He knew, when both his and Flay arms straighten up, Flay would never reach him because of the height difference but its nice to see him struggle anyway. Flay is so determined to get his pills despite the fact Supra is more than prepared to support an additional family member now. 

“You shit! Stop messing with me!” Flay growled angrily, though the effect of looking angry is dulled by the flushed of his face and his heavy breathing, the heat starting to get to him. Not to mention Flay always looked cute in Supra’s eyes. 

Flay’s heat was also affecting Supra too, with Flay’s thyme scent getting stronger.

“Hmmm, you smell good.” Supra loop one arm around Flay’s waist, yanking him close to him making the omega yelped at Supra. The touch of their hips together makes Flay whimper, which the omega quickly slap a hand over his mouth to silence himself. 

“You bastard-” Flay glared, his legs trembling. He can feel slick trickling out of his hole, and his head getting fuzzy. The arm reaching for the pill was also feeling weak, cant stay outstrength long enough to reach for the pills in front of him. 

“I hate you.” Flay hissed, elbowing Supra hoping it would make distance between them. His elbow hit Supra chest but it had no effect, not in the state he is in now, the heat starting to kick in. 

“I love you too, Flay.” Supra had the audacity to purr at him, all affectionate and pleased as he threw the pills aside into another room before he held both arms around his mate, nose buried in Flay’s neck as he took a deep inhale of Flay’s scent, getting himself addicted to his mate.

Flay let out a whine, especially by the strong hold around him, squeezing him close to the strong sturdy body in front of him. The heat and the Alpha scent was making him dizzy, and he tilted his head to the side, making more space for Supra to scent him. 

Supra let out a pleased growl and nibble on the bond mark on Flay’s neck, making Flay let out a high whine at the pleasure coming from it, just as Supra’s big hand wandered down to his ass, giving one cheek a strong squeeze. 

“A-Aahhh Fuck!” Flay moaned, throwing his head back. The grope makes more of his slick leak out, staining his pants and Flay knees gives up on him. He would have fallen to the floor if it weren't for Supra’s hold on him, keeping him upright as if he weighs nothing, and Flay’s trembling hand holding onto those strong, broad muscular shoulders for support. 

“My omega. In heat and so good for me.” Supra purred into Flay ear, giving his ear a nip before he trailed down, the tip of his nose nuzzling Flay scent gland, giving the bond mark a slow lick, dragging his tongue out savouring the desperate moan and whines coming out from his mate. 

Flay was weak in his arms, his heat already kicking in. His breath was ragged and he trembled in Supra arms, all Supra touches was making him weak, his head lolled back a little as the alpha scented his neck, whimpering. 

“S...Supra…” Flay moaned, his hands gripping Supra’s sweater, giving desperate tugs as his ass was kneed by the alpha’s big strong hands, making his hole twitch and ache with the need to be filled. 

“You smell so good, love.” Supra growled, the scent of thyme making him drunk. 

Supra let go of Flay ass to undo the omega’s briefs, mindlessly ripping of the material from Flay body while his other hand unbuttoned his pants, just enough to pull out his harden cock from its confinement. The free cock pressed up against flay abdomen and the omega let out a whine, needy to have the thick cock inside him. Supra sweet, perfume scent was getting stronger. His mate scent always makes him dizzy, the flowery scent makes him go lax and calm, and he becomes even more defenceless to the alpha.

“You are already so wet.” Supra growled, inserting two fingers into his hole and scissored him open. Flay whined loudly, arching his butt towards the touch, body begging for the finger to go deeper. Supra leaned in and kissed Flay lips, pulling him close as his hand goes to hold Flay thighs, hoisting him up and forcing Flay to cling on him tightly, legs wrapped around Supra waist. Supra cock glide smoothly in between flay’s wet ass, coating his dick with the slick. 

“Ahh fuckkkk” flay groaned, clutching on Supra back. His instinct wants that dick inside him now but Supra is still teasing him! Fuck! 

“So desperate.” Supra purred, easily walking a few steps with Flay clinging to him until Flay back hits the wall, trapping the omega between the hard wall and the strong alpha body holding him up. 

“Fuck me already!” Flay shouted, digging his nails into Supra’s back, stretching out the fabric. 

“So impatient.” Supra purred, Flay desperate moans music to his ears. Supra withdrew his fingers from Flay wet hole and grabbed Flay soft ass, giving them a squeeze before he spread them apart, Flay moaning as Supra dick pokes teasingly at his puckered wet hole. 

“Supra hurry the fuck up!” Flay whined, tightening his legs more around the alpha. Fuck, Supra is such a tease! 

Supra growled. Flay smelled so good. His body is so warm against him, sweat making the thin oversize shirt stick to the omega skin. He writhes in Supra’s arms, head tilted back leaning against the wall. Supra teeth ache as his eyes locked onto the exposed neck. 

Mine. 

He dived and sink his teeth into the exposed skin, sucking just as he thrust forward, pushing his hard erected cock inside Flay’s wet hole, his chest rumbled with pleasure as the omega tight walls engulf him so warmly, so perfectly.

Mine. 

“OHHH FUCK!” Flay screamed out as pleasure assault him. Supra cock stretching him open, his body making more slick to lube himself. Supra teeth on skin, triggering his nerves, his sensitive spot making him light headed, dizzy with ecstasy. Flay drooled, head clouded by pleasure as Supra immediately started pounding, giving him no time to adjust as he pounded into him, rocking his body up against the smooth wall. The alpha growls got mixed up with Flay whines and moans, fingers clutching on Supra back for leverage, to hold himself up even though Supra strong hand on his ass, so rough the finger digs into his skin, holding him up so easily as Flay legs trembled. He was starting to lose sensation on his legs, numb with pleasure as Supra thrust into him.

Supra shifted a little and Flay screamed. Fuck fuck fuck!!! 

Through his teary eyes, he could see Supra smirked before the Alpha pull out all the way before snapping his hips forward, thrusting right into his prostate, Flay back slammed against the wall. The pain on his back is overcome by the pleasure from his prostate being abused, over and over again.

Flay was moaning incoherently now, thoughts filled with nothing but pleasure from his alpha drilling into him, smacking and dripping sound filled the room as Flay slick leaks out and drips down to the tiled floor, making a pool but neither of them could care less about the mess. 

“So hot. You are so hot, my omega.” Supra growled, Flay’s hole clenching around him was bringing him closer to the peak, his growing knot pressing against Flay’s hole. Flay’s heat smell was fueling his instinct to breed his mate, to cum inside him, knot him and fill him. 

“Aahhh— Supra!” Flay moaned, fingers tangled up in Supra short hair. He can’t think anything but Supra, Supra cock and the Alpha pleasuring him. 

Supra chest rumbled, pleased seeing the state his omega was in. Face flushed and drooling, eyes dazed and unfocused, sweat dripping down his bitten neck into the shirt clinging to his body. 

Mine.

Supra grabbed Flay by the back of his knees, pushing his legs against his chest, pressing Flay hard against the wall. He knew his omega like it rough, especially when he’s in heat. Flay was folded in half, hovering above the floor, pressed up against the wall with his arms clinging to him. His ass was nicely presented to him like this, the best angle for him to take and Supra gonna take it. 

Aiming for Flay prostate, Supra thrusted inside, one fast snap of his hips against that soft ass and his knot popped right in, Flay hole eating him up hungrily, locking him inside his body. 

Flay screamed, head thrown back and his body arched, as his hole was stretched out by the thick knot, his prostate abused by the girth and his nerves stimulated. The pleasure is too good, Flay can only screamed out as he cums all over their chest, orgasm only by his hole being abused by his mate. 

Supra growled, leaning in and bites on Flay’s Adam apple as he cums inside Flay clenching hole, fingers digging hard into Flay skin. He fills his omega up, giving little thrust to pump the cum inside Flay body, hearing him whimpers from overstimulation as Supra keeps pumping his seeds inside him, until he is satisfied. 

“Hmmm, my omega. Smells so good.” Supra purred as he took a deep inhale of Flay’s scent. Flay was still dazed, mouth hanging open as he panted and gasped for breath. Supra takes this opportunity to loop Flay’s legs back around his waist and holds Flay's body up by his bottom. Supra still has some sensation in his legs, one orgasm is not enough for him. Flay heat has triggered his rut, and Supra won’t stop until Flay womb is completely filled with his cum. Giving his dazed lover a kiss to the jaw, Supra carried him to their bedroom to continue their love making, the unused birth control pills abandoned on the floor. 


End file.
